parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo
Season 2 is the second season of ''Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers'' planned to be made by TheBluesRockz. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Dale - Yogi Bear *Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) *Zipper - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Fat Cat - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Snout - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Wart - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Mole - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Aldrin Klordane - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Percy - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Aldrin's Henchman - Themselves *Detective Donald Drake - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) *Plato - Francis (Oliver and Company) *Professor Nimnul - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) *Gribbish - Winston (Oliver and Company) *Clyde Cosgrove - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Kismet - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Sir Colby - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Maltese De Sade - Scar (The Lion King) *Le Sewer and Ratatouille - Nuka and Banzai (The Lion King) *Normie - Bud Smith (The Powerpuff Girls) *Marvin - Andy Davis (Toy Story) *Stormy - ??? *Pop Top - Danger Mouse *Bubbles - Rat King (Madagascar) *Myron - Himself *Chirp Sing - Zazu (The Lion King *Emperor - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Su Lin - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Emperor's Guards - Kuzco and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Lahwhinie - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Ma - Herself *Spud - ??? *Fry - ??? *Ratso Ratzkiwatzki - Clayton (Tarzan) *Buffy Ratzkiwatzki - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Rocko and Moose - Jasper and Horace *Rat Capone - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Sugar Ray - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Arnold Mousenegger - Steele (Balto) *Midge - Bia (Rio 2) *Mrs. Sweeney - Mrs.Beady (Barnyards) *Todd - Snotty Boy (Barnyards) *Jack and Nickles - Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) and Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Spy Rats - Cat R. Waul, Chula and One Eyed (An American Tail) Episodes: #To the Rescue Part 1 #To the Rescue Part 2 #To the Rescue Part 3 #To the Rescue Part 4 #To the Rescue Part 5 #A Lad in a Lamp #The Luck Stops Here #Battle of the Bulge #Ghost of a Chance #An Elephant Never Suspects #Fake Me to Your Leader #Last Train to Cashville #A Case of Stage Blight #The Case of the Cola Cult #A Wolf in Cheap Clothing #Does Pavlov Ring a Bell? #Prehysterical Pet #A Creep in the Deep #Bud's Science Project #Seer No Evil #Chipwrecked Shipmunks #When Bears Were Men #Chocolate Chips #The Last Leprechaun #Weather or Not #One Upsman Baloo #Shell Shocked #Love is a Many Splintered Thing #Song of the Night N Yogi #Double O' Bear #Rebecca Goes Hawaiian #It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Yogi! #Short Order Crooks #Mind Your Cheese and Q's #Out of Scale #Dirty Rotten Diapers #Good Times, Bat Times #Pie in the Sky #Le Purr-Fect Crime #When You Fish Upon a Star #Rest Home Rangers #A Lean on the Property #The Pied Piper Power Play #Gorilla My Dreams #The S.S. Drainpipe Gallery: Baloo07.jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench Little John-0.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as Fat Cat Sir Hiss.gif|Sir Hiss as Mepps Jenner-0.png|Jenner as Snout Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Wart Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Mole 1819755dr drakken 22 .jpg|Dr. Drakken as Professor Nimnul Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Aldrin Klordane Professor Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes as Percy Frenchie.jpg|Frenchie as Himself Merlock-0.jpg|Merlock as the Genie Ron Stoppable in the TV Series.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Clyde Cosgrove Zira-0.jpg|Zira as Kismet Courage gasps.jpg|Courage as Sir Colby Colonel Hathi in The Jungle Book.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Captain Colonel Hathi Junior.jpg|Hathi Jr. as Elliott King Louie in TaleSpin.jpg|King Louie as Bruin Bud Smith.jpg|Bud Smith as Normie Cassandra-0.jpg|Cassandra as Herself Giovanni.jpg|Giovanni as Quigley Persian.png|Persian as Abba-Dabba DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage as Jolly Roger Queen Beryl-0.jpg|Queen Beryl as Druella O'Midas Belladonna.png|Belladonna as Desiree D'Allure 300px-Carface.jpg|Carface as Erol 300px-Roscoe-DeSoto-roscoe-and-desoto-5726694-768-432.jpg|Roscoe and DeSoto as Desiree's Thieves Wolf.jpg|Wolf as Mussels Cat R. Waul.jpg|Cat R. Waul as Francis Chula the Tarantula in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Chula as Moe OneEyeCard.jpg|One Eyed as Louie Magica-de-Spell-magica-de-spell-19092140-1024-768.jpg|Magica De Spell as Lahwhinie Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Seymour Ma-0.jpg|Ma as Herself Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton as Ratso Ratzkiwatzi Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Buffy Ratzkiwatzi 1952133-hb color page cindy bear by slappy427.jpg|Cindy Bear as Foxglove Scar Screaming You Won't Get a Sniff Without Me.jpg|Scar as Maltese de Sade Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220889-1024-768.jpg|Nuka as Le Sewer Banzai-28.png|Banzai as Ratatouillie Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884581-768-432.jpg|Oliver as Boy Mouse Danny Cat.jpg|Danny as Father Mouse Krypto in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Krypto The Superdog as The Red Badger of Courage Sherekhan.jpg|Shere Khan as Rat Capone Kaa in The Jungle Book.jpg|Kaa as Sugar Ray Lizard Steele.jpg|Steele as Arnold Mousenegger Category:Seasons Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:TheBluesRockz